Application of time-varying electromagnetic fields has been demonstrated as facilitating restoration of function in the brain and nervous system after trauma, stroke, and spinal cord injury. Application of such therapeutic electromagnetic fields shows potential for future use to treat other conditions of the brain or nervous system, such as autism, Alzheimer's disease, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), or other conditions.
Various techniques have been developed for measuring activity of the brain and nervous system. For example, electronencephalography (EEG) may be utilized to measure overall activity of the brain. Magnetoencephalography (MEG) may be used to map local brain activity near the outer surface of the brain